


Sunshine

by Angel_of_Mysteries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, but it will later i swear, this probably won't make much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Mysteries/pseuds/Angel_of_Mysteries
Summary: In which Tom and Harry go on, and things are going to be okay.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parapringles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapringles/gifts).



“You better be keeping your eyes closed,” Tom’s voice warned from somewhere up ahead. His hand was still tightly laced with Harry’s, reassuring him that he wasn’t going to suddenly disappear or lead him astray.

“I am,” Harry protested, placing his free hand over his eyes just for good measure. “How much longer until we get where we’re going?”

“It won’t be much longer,” Tom promised, squeezing his hand once. 

Harry huffed. They had to have been traveling for at least half an hour by then, ever since Tom had shaken him awake early that morning, insisting that he had something to show him.

After they’d showered and dressed, Tom and Harry had carefully and quietly slipped out of Wool’s before anyone else had time to wake. From there, they’d gone into Diagon Alley and apparated away once they’d reached the point. 

(Tom didn’t care that he wasn’t licensed yet. After what had happened third year, he refused to care about the legality of unlicensed apparating. Harry, who had seen the scars firsthand, let him have that.)

They’d landed in the center of a dirt road that was flanked by trees, smack dab in the middle on what appeared to be nowhere. Before Harry could even ask where they were, Tom had demanded that he shut his eyes until told otherwise. From there, they had begun the trek. It was early enough in the morning that the stifling heat of July hadn’t quite kicked in, and the sunlight dappling through the trees felt nice on Harry’s cool skin. 

“Okay.” Tom’s voice rang out quietly as he slowly pushed Harry’s hand back in a signal for him to stop walking. “You can open your eyes again.” 

They had come to a stop at the end of the dirt road, which opened up to a clearing large enough to fit the house that sat there, and then some. 

The house itself was shaky, and clearly hadn’t been tended to in years. Grass grew tall enough to to obscure the small front porch, and the home had probably seen far better days. The windows were covered with a thick layer of dirt, and the wood looked to be rotted through in some spots.

“It’s going to need a lot of work,” Tom said, voicing Harry’s thoughts. “But I figure- I thought it’d be nice. He turned to face Harry, his expression uncharacteristically vulnerable- something that had shadowed every part of him since June. 

“It would be better than having to sneak around the orphanage,” Harry agreed, giving him a small, hopefully reassuring smile. “How long do you think it’d be before we got this place up to scratch?”

Tom considered the question for a moment. “I could ask Abraxas for one of his elves,” he mused slowly. “And it would do everything we need. I’d say a week at the most.”

An eyebrow raised in amusement. “You’ll ask?” Harry questioned. “Or demand?” 

_ “Ask,”  _ Tom emphasized, his eyes narrowing. He shifted guiltily. “I- I know I have not been the best person, and I know I  _ won’t  _ be. I can’t just change who I am because of what I’ve seen.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “However, I do not- I do not want to end up living the future I saw.”

Harry nodded empathetically. He could understand why Tom would come to that conclusion, and he was grateful for the fact that he was even sane enough to. 

“Either way, given what you’ve told me about your life in the...future, I thought you would want a sanctuary away from everything once I begin a political career,” Tom told him, changing the subject. He gently tugged their still-joined hands. “Would you like to see the inside?”

Harry nodded again, his smile growing just a bit wider. “Sure,” he agreed, striding ahead.

The porch steps creaked loudly as they walked up them, and the porch itself felt very unsteady. Harry stood back so Tom could open the door, and they stepped inside together.

Dust. Dust everywhere.

The house was stuffy and drafty, and it had the musty smell of stale air and a hint of earthy mold. The lighting was really dim, though it thankfully didn’t impact them actually seeing a lot. While the house being empty was a major plus, there was a layer of grime at least an inch thick on every surface.

_ “Wow,”  _ Harry murmured in amusement, tentatively walking forward. Where his footfalls landed, an ensuing groan from the floorboards sounded. “This is all ours?”

Tom cleared his throat. “Yes,” he confirmed. “Once we graduate from Hogwarts, I was thinking we could also begin renting a flat in Diagon, or in a wizarding town somewhere close by.”

“Hogsmeade?” Harry asked, turning back to face Tom. He had stepped to the side and was leaning against the wall. Harry would have been shocked by that, if not for the fact that Tom was wearing a rattier set of clothes from Wool’s.

“Maybe,” Tom conceded with a single nod. “It would be useful if you landed the Defense position I know you must have your eyes on.” His expression shifted then, to the same more unsure one once again, more anxious. “I know this can’t ever be a replacement for what ‘home’ must have meant to you in your own time, but-”

“I  _ love  _ it,” Harry emphasized, walking over to Tom and taking both of his hands in his own. “I made my choice to stay here anyway, and I don’t think I’m going to regret it.” He leaned forward and kissed Tom gently, pulling away again before he could reciprocate. “I  _ don’t  _ regret it, Tom. I love you.”

Tom’s face scrunched up for a moment. “If you’re sure,” he mumbled. He released his hands from Harry’s hold and pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips against Harry’s forehead. “Promise me you’ll let me know when that changes?”

“It won’t,” Harry murmured back, leaning into Tom’s warm embrace. “But okay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is really very fluffy, and it probably makes zero sense. I promise, someday it will.  
> Also, for those of you that follow me as a person and were hoping this was an update to Entropy, I am sorry to have disappointed you. Expect an update next month on it <3


End file.
